Winter Fesitival a Harvest Moon Short Story
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: This short story is based off the winter festival in HM: A New Beginning. Autumn a farmer and lonely woman who has her crops and animals as company, she is asked to the Moon gazing festival by one of the men in the town, who is it? After a hard days work Autumn is greeted by a young man who lived in the town before it became popular. Please read and review, and mostly enjoy!


The sounds of the owls outside on the farmland of Echo Village. Autumn had been a resident for six years, the once dead location with very few people now a bustling town. Autumn loved her life on the farm when she first arrived at the forest she remembers how fascinated she was and every season only made her question why her father left this place abandoned to marry her mother. The village in the prime of its life. Her neighbors are here because they had found the village as she had the moment she stepped into the riverside area when she entered the village Echo, her haven. The main property she used it as her homeland while in the West part of her dream farm held her cows and yaks, while in the East was her llamas, sheep, and alpacas. Feeding her animals was a job from daylight to dark, she was always tending to her crops and animals, she had everything she could want except, she was single there are many suitable men in the village; Neil the Animal Dealer, the guy who was silent and lacked people skills, she remembered the very first Crop Festival she entered, she had lost coming into second place she was satisfied with her score, Neil, she received a lecture from him, but over the years he had grown on her, now that the village is more lively so was Neil. Then there was Allen the stylist, the man had serious skills once it came to fixing hair, however, his people skills, to her he seemed like the proud sort of person, he seemed to praise himself too much; at least that was her way of seeing him. Rod, he's a sweet guy who ran his Pet Store on the Plaza with Neil, from Monday to Friday the two of them were open only on sunny days. To her understanding, Rod and Neil had been friends even before Rod moved to Echo Village, though she didn't know for how long. Prince Amir came to live in the village in the exotic mansion that was built for him and his servant during the town's rebuilding project. Amir seemed interested in Echo Farm a name she had given the farm on her first day of taking it over. Amir has often stated that the farm was a magical place, stating that anything could happen. Autumn sees him roaming the fields while she is doing her duties to her farm animals. Sanjay as Amir takes a big interest in the farm due to its rapid changing pace. The three of them are good friends and to that she was grateful. Autumn was not picky once it came to the men in the village, they all were great people who are successful at what they do. It was not the men's fault that she has been single for six years she blames herself for that. People in the village have all been very welcoming towards her since the first day. Dunhill showed her the ropes to farming even helping her to get her first cow not long after she had called Echo Village her home, the elderly man was also in charge of setting up all the festivals. except for Clement he held the cooking contest every Summer, she had not lost in the cooking festival, Autumn had been cooking since she turned thirteen so there was no dish she could not prepare.

\- Present Day-

Autumn gathered the last of the chicken eggs. Wiping the sweat from her brow she watched as her chickens walked towards their nests to call it a night. She stretched her sore body she would probably call it a night as well. Walking from the coop she got to her front door to see Neil standing at her benches she said, " Hey Neil, how are you? How was work today?" The blond man said, " Autumn, I never got around to asking you to the stargazing festival if you already have a date-" Neil was interrupted by Autumn. " You aren't late of course I will go stargazing with you tomorrow night, I would be more than honored to go." Autumn smiled as Neil blushed, "I'll see you at seven then?" Neil nodded his head and the two agreed to meet on the farm at seven.


End file.
